The present disclosure relates to semiconductor packages. Due to advances in the electronics industry, light, small, fast electronic products can be provided to users at competitive prices. For use in electronic devices, one or more semiconductor chips may be provided in the form of a semiconductor package. Recently, a variety of technologies have been studied to improve reliability of semiconductor packages.